Support is part of a joint research initiative with CCR (Farrar Laboratory) to examine the role of various food components as modifiers of the behavior of tumor stem cells and ultimately on tumor regeneration. These in vitro studies use cell culture technologies to evaluate the influence of physiologically relevant concentrations of food components on the differentiation of cancerous and non-cancerous stem cells. Several biological measurements are made to evaluate the impact of indole 3-carbinol, genistein, resveratrol, allyl sulfur, etc. on stem cell differentiation and growth potential. This support is part of a joint research initiative with CCR (Drs. Timothy Veenstra and Thomas Turbyville Laboratories) to examine use proteomic technologies to evaluate the role of various food components as modifiers of breast cancer risk and tumor behavior. Both in vitro studies using cells in culture and animal studies will be used to evaluate food components. Initially studies will focus on genistein as a modifier of both normal and tumor cells in culture. Future studies will evaluate the influence of indole 3-carbinol, resveratrol on shifts in proteomics and how these relate to cell proliferation. This support is part of a joint research initiative with CCR (Colburn Laboratory) to examine the role of various food components as modifiers of inflammation and ultimately the impact on colon cancer. Animal studies which incorporate imaging technologies are used to monitor the impact of diet. Several biological measurements are made to evaluate the impact of indole 3-carbinol, genistein, resveratrol, flavonoids in beans, etc. on the inflammatory process. Fisher Bio Services receives clinical samples from contributing labs, aliquots specified samples to construct reference sets, logs identifiers for each sample, into their database, maintains freezers all these samples and sends out reference sets to scientists approved for testing. This will be an ongoing project as long as samples remain in the freezers. Storage and retrieval as needed of blood and cervical cell samples that were collected during clinical trial ? ALTS. Cervical vials are stored in a cold room. Other blood and cervical samples are stored in liquid nitrogen freezers. This support is to reimburse Frederick for completing transcriptomic (mRNA) analysis from samples from human being and rodent models. Blood and tissue samples will be made available to those conducting the transcriptomic analysis. Most of the samples provided will require initial extraction. The data from these analyses are provided to us electronically for independent analysis. The SELECT Biorepository is a collection of blood, toenails, white cells, and plasma from the SELECT clinical trial involving over 35,000 men. The ongoing activities include processing blood on 2500 men seen on transition visits, storage of all the bloods since the study initiation in 2000, weekly generation of BSI files, ongoing communication with SELECT Statistical Center personnel, shipping samples fro the adherence sub-study, DNA extraction for roughly 400 specimens. The NSABP Repository for STAR includes ongoing storage of specimens and the maintenance of the freezers that store blood, white cells and plasma on over 19,000 women on the STAR clinical trial. The tasks involve regular checks of specimens and freezers, accession of specimens, record storage, and interaction with the NSABP.